Dziennik Młodej Czarownicy
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: Polskie gimnazjum magiczne, a w nim właśnie rozpoczyna naukę największy kujon świata... Coś na kształt prequela do Anarchiczno-Liberalnej Rewolucji Forever.


**AN: Dawno, dawno temu kiedy jeszcze chodziłam do podstawówki zaczęłam to pisać. Potem, z tego pomysłu wyewoluowała "Anarchiczno-Liberalna Rewolucja Forever", a sam dziennik był przeze mnie zapomniany... Ale że naśmiewanie się z kujonów jest zawsze w cenie - przedstawiam dziennik Małgorzaty Dark. **

**

* * *

**

**DZIENNIK MŁODEJ CZAROWNICY**

„Magia to piękna sprawa, moi drodzy. Piękna i niebezpieczna jak hippogryf. Bycie czarodziejem jest… A tak, bycie czarodziejem lub czarownicą, dziękuję, pani Olu. A więc, bycie czarodziejem lub czarownicą jest wielką odpowiedzialnością, gdyż świat magii silnie oddziałuje na świat ludzi niemagicznych, zwanych popularnie Mugolami. Tak więc wszelkie działania czarodzieja muszą…Przepraszam pani Olu, Wszelkie działania czarodzieja _lub czarownicy_ muszą być przemyślane. Dziś rozpoczynacie fascynującą podróż w głąb nauki magii, jako uczniowie Polskiej Szkoły Magii i Czarów im. Anny Granickiej na Łysej Górze."

Takim przemówieniem zostałam przyjęta do rzeszy adeptów magii siedem lat temu przez dyrektora rzeczonej szkoły, Damiana Jędrzykowskiego. Obecnie mam 14 lat i idę do magicznego gimnazjum. Z tego i innych powodów postanowiłam prowadzić dziennik.

**Deklaracja:**

Ja, Małgorzata Dark Będę prowadzić dziennik, by być jak każda normalna nastolatka z lektur a nie dziwadłem nie uznającym tego typu praktyk.

Podpis: _Malgorzata Dark_

_

* * *

_

**SIERPIEŃ **

**Sobota 28.08. Trzy dni do Wielkiego Dnia Początku Roku**

10.20

Zostały tylko trzy dni do szkoły! Rodzice kupili mi podręczniki. Rany, jaki ten materiał jest łatwy! Ale na wszelki wypadek już uczę się podstawowych rzeczy, takich jak skład eliksiru na porost włosów. W czasie roku szkolnego mogę nie mieć czasu, a nie po to harowałam przez całą podstawówkę żeby spaść z pozycji Najlepszego Ucznia i Pupilka Wszystkich Pań i Panów Nauczycieli. Nie mogę się nagle wtoczyć w otchłanie nieuctwa.

18.30

Te książki są strasznie fajne! Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że w roku 1692 Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów w ogóle się zebrała. Wydawało mi się, że po ataku goblinów rok wcześniej działania Konfederacji zostały całkowicie zawieszone. Zresztą mugolscy Anglicy mieli wtedy jakieś problemy z flotą francuską. Rany, jakie to ciekawe!

**Niedziela 29.08. Dwa dni do Wielkiego Dnia Początku Roku**

1.10

Nie mogę się oderwać od książki do transmutacji. Chciałabym, żeby rodzice wreszcie zasnęli. Zupełnie nie dają człowiekowi się dokształcać. Do 23.30 przyłazili co chwilę do mojego pokoju i kazali mi spać. Odczepili się dopiero kiedy zgasiłam światło, ryknęłam na całe gardło –Dobranoc!, i wpełzłam z latarką pod kołdrę. Zresztą nawet gdybym chciała się położyć, to przeszkadzałyby mi dźwięki z ich pokoju. Naprawdę trudno jest zasnąć, kiedy z sypialni obok dochodzą odgłosy rozmów o podatkach i innych wydatkach.

7.30

Siedzę przy śniadaniu i czytam (ku niezadowoleniu rodziców) „Quiditcha przez wieki". Postanowiłam trochę zainteresować się sportami magicznymi, przecie nie samymi książkami człowiek żyje. Całe popołudnie będę sama, wreszcie nikt nie będzie mi zrzędził nad uchem, że 'czytam za dużo i zniszczę sobie oczy'. Tata idzie do pracy w Ministerstwie, a Mama –do baru na pogaduszki. „Astronomio do klasy pierwszej gimnazjum"- przybywam!

7.45

Quidditch jest nudny i brutalny. To nie jest sport dla delikatnych intelektualistów walczących o prawa zwierząt jak ja.

20.00

Moja jedyna Matka właśnie wróciła z baru. Ktoś spodziewałby się miłego przywitania i podziękowania za umycie kuchni. Ale gdzie tam! Dobrze jeszcze nie weszła i już zaczęła narzekać, że prosiła mnie jeszcze o podlanie kwiatów! To człowiek tu haruje jak osoba o niższym poziomie intelektualnym, a tu co? Zewsząd tylko psioczenie na wielką pracę jaką się wykonało. Jak kiedyś zostanę uznaną i znaną ma całym świecie uzdrowicielką(albo historyczką-nie zdecydowałam jeszcze) to pożałują! Co z tego, że nie zrobiłam paru drobiażdżków, o jakie mnie prosiła? Oczywiście, gdyby istniała możliwość używania przeze mnie magii w domu, to wszystko byłoby zrobione na błysk!

**Poniedziałek 30.08 Jeden dzień do godziny 0**

9.25

Dziś nie otwieram żadnej książki do nauki czegokolwiek, tylko zaczynam się pakować i żegnać z najdroższymi mojemu sercu rzeczami, czyli moim psidwakiem Baltazarem, kotem Kacprem i sową Melchiorem. Z rodzicami pożegnam się na ostatnia chwilę. Mam dużą satysfakcję obserwując ich miny, gdy wylewnie żegnam zwierzaka za każdym razem jak na niego nadepnę( Baltazar), znajdę grzebiącego w moich rzeczach( Kacper), czy po prostu zobaczę(Melchior).

14.50

Przekominkowałam się na Aleję Twardowskiego, by kupić wszystkie potrzebne drobiazgi, jak a)składniki eliksirów, b)nowy mundurek, c)przybory pisarskie, d)kosmetyki, e)nowy kociołek i f)Środek czyszczący Pani Skower (dla Mamy). Wróciłam z podpunktami a), b), c), d), e)i paroma świetnymi książkami takimi jak „Historia starożytnej magii" Kilońskiej w dwóch tomach, czy „Wędrówki z Trollami" Lockharta. Dziwię się tylko czemu Mama była tak wnerwiona. To nie moja wina, że nie starczyło mi pieniędzy.

15.00

Włożyłam na siebie nowy mundurek i stanęłam przed lustrem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, czemu sprzedawczyni tak się rechotała, jak to kupowałam. Wyglądam w tym jak gruba przedstawicielka rzędu Artydactyla z rodziny Suidae( popularnie zwana świnią). Jedyne co podtrzymuje mnie na duchu, to to, że inne dziewczyny też będą tak wyglądać. O nie! Zobaczył mnie Tata i dostał ataku śmiechu.

22.30

Zwycięstwo! Nie otworzyłam żadnej książki do nauki. Jeżeli oczywiście nie liczyć „Eliksirów na każdą okazję", ale czytanie tego to czysta przyjemność. No, jeszcze sprawdziłam, czy wysokość Jadowitej Tentakuli wynosi średnio 18, 5metów, czy 18,4. I przejrzałam po raz kolejny „Zaklęcia - stopień gimnazjalny", ale to naprawdę wszystko.

**Wtorek 31.08. Jutro Szkoła!!**

5.30

Mama właśnie zadecydowała, że biorę ze sobą Melchiora! O mały włos go nie uderzyła, tylko dlatego, że ją obudził (bo w sumie to jest TEN sów) o „nieludzkiej porze". Zero wyrozumiałości dla biednego zwierzęcia. Zresztą pobudka o piątej dobrze jej zrobi.

12.30

Zaczynam się pakować. Trzeba przyznać, że zaczyna się świetnie. Przez godzinę nie mogłam znaleźć walizki, a gdy końcu ją odkopałam spod dwumiesięcznych zbiorów „Czarownicy", którą Mama namiętnie prenumeruje, okazało się, że kot użył jej jako kuwety. To był pierwszy i mam nadzieję ostatni raz, kiedy chciałam uderzyć Kacpra. Po dwugodzinnych poszukiwaniach innych toreb przyszedł Tata, spytał co robię i powiedział, że innych walizek nie posiadamy, więc się właśnie dziwił. Dwie godziny diabli wzięli! Była wiec 10. Tata w geście miłosierdzia telepnął się na Aleję i kupił walizkę. Wszystko właściwie byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że jest…Krwistoczerwona. Świetnie. Nie dość że w mundurku wyglądam jak świnia, chodzę jak kaczka, jestem mądra jak sowa, to jeszcze mam walizkę jak wampir. Czuję się jak jednoosobowy zwierzyniec.

16.55

Skończyłam się pakować. Jako że wiele rzeczy może się zgubić robię spis.

1) Ubrania: Mundurek(2), paskudna sukienka w grochy(1), straszna koszula nocna w króliczki(1), bluzki wielobarwne(5 ), spodnie(3), bielizna(na wszelki wypadek gdybym zgubiła nie wymieniam- po co się stresować?), czapka z pomponem, rękawiczki(3 pary), spódnice(4), fajna błękitna suknia na wypadek balu lub randki(po co ją biorę nie mam pojęcia-Mama kazała), piżama(2)

2) Książki: Podręczniki oraz „Co w trawie piszczy-podręczny podręcznik zielarza", „Historia starożytnej magii", „Wędrówki z Trollami", „Zaklęcia na każdą okazję", „Quidditch przez wieki", „ Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć", „ Eliksir-przyjaciel a nie wróg", „To, co się liczy w transmutacji", „Międzynarodowy atlas chmur" (nie wiem czemu to przecenili. Czyta się świetnie).

3)Zwierzęta: Melchior(sowa)

4)Kosmetyki: No, po prostu kosmetyki

5) Inne drobiazgi

Chciałam zabrać więcej książek, ale mama odniosła się krytycznie do tego pomysłu, gdyż 'nie zmieściłaby się ta piękna sukienka w grochy i parę innych cudnych rzeczy w których ci tak ładnie'. Mama nie czuje widocznie wielkiej potrzeby poszerzenia wiadomości. Teraz idę pożegnać się z dziadkami.

18.30

Wizyta przebiegła w miarę normalnie. Weszłam, zjadłam tonę ciasteczek, posłuchałam co nowego u sąsiadów, dowiedziałam się, że Babcię tak boli kręgosłup i żadne zaklęcia czy eliksiry nie pomagają, pokłóciłam się z Dziadkiem o potrzebę edukacji, pożegnałam i tyle. Normalka. U mojej drugiej babci było podobnie. Tona ciastek i newsy na temat sąsiadów. Tylko że stamtąd wyszłam z rękami pięknie pooranymi pazurami Kugucharka Andego. Obecnie żegnam się wylewnie z moją biblioteczką lekceważąc ukradkowe i wymowne spojrzenia rodziców.

20.10

Rany, zostały tylko cztery godziny do 1 września. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Wreszcie lekcje, zadania domowe, lektury itp.! Podzieliłam się tą refleksją z rodzicami. Nic nie powiedzieli, ale jak wyszłam, to kątem ucha usłyszałam jak Mama mówi „Boże, wychowaliśmy wariatkę". Podtrzymuję swoją opinię: Rodzice nie rozumieją ducha edukacji.

21.00

Trzy godziny do 1 września. Pożegnałam się jeszcze raz z Baltazarem i Kacprem. Ciągle udaję, że nie widzę rodziców.

22.35

Dwie godziny do 1 września. Przypomniało mi się, że nie zapakowałam żadnych butów. Z bólem serca wywaliłam z kufra „Międzynarodowy atlas chmur" i zastąpiłam go adidasami, półbutami(2 pary), tenisówkami i szpilkami( nie wiem po co- mama kazałapatrz fajna błękitna suknia). Ku wielkiej konsternacji Mamy, buty zajęły dokładnie tyle miejsca, co atlas. Nawet trochę zostało. Miałam chęć wpakować tam „Włochaty pysk, lecz dusza ludzka', wspaniałe dzieło o wilkołakach, ale Mama wetknęła w to miejsce różową(!) sukienkę. To obłęd, nie będę mogła się nawet porządnie ubrać. Powiedziałam to Jej. Odpowiedziała, że mogę takim razie ubrać się w jeden z moich bezcennych tomów. Punkt dla niej.

Jakikolwiek komentarz będzie mile widziany!


End file.
